


stranger danger

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: kasinara soulmate aus [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: These days, many people meet on the internet.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: kasinara soulmate aus [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969468
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	stranger danger

Kasius had been perplexed by the letters on his wrist all his life, just three of them: ‘no u’

With the rise of internet games he had assumed that maybe it was a game of hangman or something of the like, where he would get told those words in chat, even if no one was sure yet whether chat rooms counted as the first words a soulmate might speak to you.

Soulmates were rare enough that no one was sure of much of anything, really.

Sick of game after game of hangman, Kasius sought out other things; there was always time to look for his soulmate again later.

He did not think about his soulmate at all while deep in discussion in ‘Among Us’, typing his message without a care in the world: idk, blue, i think ur kinda sus

They had reported both of the last kills, after all.

He barely comprehended what was happening when the three letters showed up on screen, the same three letters that had just turned from black to golden on his skin.

Sinara didn’t think soulmates were real, even if there were letters on her skin to disprove her. Especially with them being letters she had found odd for most of her life.

She’d more or less figured things out when she’d gotten into ‘Among Us’ and vowed to never play as blue. She had almost disconnected when that had been the colour she’d been assigned in the random game she had joined and it had started before she could go to customise - but that had felt too much like giving in to fate and believing it all, so she had stuck around.

What were the odds someone would sus her, anyway? Cyan was being extremely sketchy so everyone would accuse them, even if Sinara actually was the impostor.

She hadn’t expected Cyan to accuse her. Even as the letters on her skin turned gold, she typed a reply: no u

Still, she did not disconnect.

Just to see what Cyan would do, she told herself.

Kick everyone else from the game and ask for her name in the chat was what.

She hesitated, then shrugged and gave him her name and, while she was at it, her Discord ID. Just so they could play ‘Among Us’ again, of course.

“Mama did Stranger Danger?!”their daughter asked, appalled, the first time she heard the story many years later.

Her brother patted her arm calmly.“Don’t worry about it, Ama, Mama _is_ the danger.”


End file.
